Heroes on Facebook
by SkyeFayeLove
Summary: Hephaestus' new master piece is a Facebook for the demigods and the Olympians. Can his creation turn into a disaster? Fights,relationships, and friendships are made. I know there are lots of these, but give it a chance! Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, and more. Any request you want to make please don't hesitate to PM me! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Facebook. I hope you enjoy. R&R!
1. God on Faebook!

**Heroes on Facebook **

**Hey guys! It's me here; I know that a lot of you did a story like mine already. Please give this a chance. I'm sorry if my grammar is bad; I decided no beta for this story! Also, please review and tell me what you think, Any changes you need made, I will happily so them. Please no flamers, they really make me sad! If you are a Percabeth fan, you could check out my other stories! So here you go and please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Facebook or Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
**

* * *

**Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, and 30 other gods are on Facebook **

**Zeus:** How exactly do you work this Facebook thing?

**(Hermes, Hera, and 2 other people like this post) **

**Thalia Grace:** Dad! You're so embarrassing!

**Jason Grace:** Agreed!

**Zeus:** I have feelings too!

**Hermes:** Feelings that we don't care about.

**Zeus:** HERMES!

**Hermes:** O.o

* * *

**Percy Jackson:** Like if you agree that parents are embarrassing!

**(Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and 126 others like this) **

**Clarisse LaRue:** For once, I agree with you!

**Poseidon:** Hey! That is very offending to parents! I'll get you back!

**Percy Jackson:** *Gulp* O.o

* * *

**Poseidon Posted a New Album: Percy's Baby Bath Time! **

**(Annabeth Chase, Sally Jackson, Clarisse LaRue, and 30 others like this) **

**Annabeth Chase: **Bahaha look at your butt!

**Percy Jackson: **Why you looking there Annabeth? Huh?

**Annabeth Chase: **-_-

**Percy Jackson: **Dad! Take it down!

**Poseidon: **No!

* * *

**Hades: **Please do not use my name for cursing! It's very offending!

**(Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and 23 others like this) **

**Percy Jackson: **What the Hades!

**Annabeth Chase: **What the Hades!

**Thalia Grace: **What the Hades!

**Travis Stoll: **What the Hades!

**Hermes: **What the Hades!

**Poseidon: **What the Hades!

**Hera: **What the Hades!

**Nico Di Angelo: **What the Hades!

**Hades: **My own son! -_-

**Nico Di Angelo: **Ha-ha!

* * *

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are in a relationship**

**(Aphrodite, Piper McLean, and 47 others like this) **

**Aphrodite: **Aw, Love at first sight!

**Athena:** How dare you date the son of that sea spawn? DISLIKE OR I'LL BLAST YOU TO BITS!

**Percy Jackson: **Hey!

**Sally Jackson: **My little boy is growing up!

**Nico: **Aw Percy Wercy is growing up! Ha-ha!

**Percy Jackson: **Mom!

* * *

**Artemis: **Any One Want to join the Hunters? We need more girls!

**(Apollo, Leo, and 3 others like this) **

**Apollo: **I'll join Arty!

**Leo: **Me too!

**Artemis: **Apollo and Leo your request is denied

* * *

**Athena**: Ares is the hottest and strongest man in the world! :*

**(Ares and Aphrodite like this)**

**Aphrodite: **Back of sister, he's MINE!

**Hephaestus: **I have Facebook too you know!

**Ares: **Hacked!

**Athena**: ARES!

**Hermes: **You do NOT want to have Athena on your bad side!

**Percy Jackson: **Agreed!

* * *

**Hermes Posted a New Video, Ares Getting Attacked by Owls! **

**(Percy Jackson, Athena, and 11 others like this) **

**Aphrodite: **My poor baby!

**Hephaestus: **I have Facebook too you know!

* * *

**Poseidon: Under the Sea**

(Percy Jackson likes this)

**Athena: **Sea spawns!

**Poseidon: **Hey, I am so insulted!

**Percy Jackson: **Me too!

* * *

**Travis Stoll: My dad is so weird! **

**(Connor Stoll and 19 other people like this)  
**

**Hermes: **Son!

**Leo Valdez: **Dislike! My internet is slowing down!

**Hermes: **You better dislike!

**Travis Stoll: ***Gulp*

* * *

**Nico di Angelo posted a new album: Ghost in the Underworld**

**(Hades likes this) **

**Hades: **Cool right?

**Thalia Grace: **You two are so emo.

**Percy Jackson: **You are too pinecone face!

**Luke Castellan: **Hey guys!

**Annabeth Chase: **Luke?

**Percy Jackson: **Luke?

**Hermes: **Luke?

**Thalia Grace: **Luke?

**Luke Castellan: **What?

**Annabeth Chase: **This can't be good!

* * *

**A/N Uh-Oh this can't be good! Review and tell me what you think! I'm so sorry, if it's short! Tell me to continue or not! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please check out my other stories!  
**


	2. Jealous? Videos PERCABETH!

**Heroes on Facebook **

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They were so nice. I noticed one thing in my writing when I read the chapter, I used too much exclamation marks. I'm trying to cut down on that habit. I think I'm doing surprisingly good, I mean 2 chapters in one day! Also, for all the fans of He's Mine, the chapter will be up soon! Also the epilogue will be up to for Second Chance at Love today too! Your reviews really made me happy! I'm thinking about making a multi chapter story called This Love is Real! It is about Logan Lerman and Alexandria Daddario. So here is the chapter!**

**xoDorellexo **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Facebook.**

* * *

**Last time on Heroes on Facebook… **

**Nico di Angelo posted a new album: Ghost in the Underworld**

**(Hades likes this) **

**Hades: **Cool right?

**Thalia Grace: **You two are so emo.

**Percy Jackson: **You are too pinecone face!

**Luke Castellan: **Hey guys!

**Annabeth Chase: **Luke?

**Percy Jackson: **Luke?

**Hermes: **Luke?

**Thalia Grace: **Luke?

**Luke Castellan: **What?

**Annabeth Chase: **This can't be good!

* * *

**Luke Castellan: Hey guys, I'm back! Miss me? **

**(Hermes and 3 other people like this) **

**Hermes: **How was the laptop I got you son? Does it work there well?

**Luke Castellan: **Yup, works perfectly fine. Thanks!

**Percy Jackson: **What in the Hades are you doing here?

**Hades: **Hey, what did I say about using my name?

* * *

**Annabeth Chase: What is Luke doing on Facebook? **

**(Luke, Hermes, and 2 other people like this.) **

**Luke Castellan: **Miss me Annie?

**Percy Jackson**: NO SHE DOESN'T!

**Annabeth Chase: **Calm down Seaweed brain! Luke DON'T call me Annie!

**Thalia Grace: **Ooh, Percy's Jealous!

* * *

**Percy Jackson: Dear Facebook users, I am not jealous of Luke Castellan, nor will I ever be!**

**(Annabeth Chase and 2 others like this) **

**Thalia Grace: **Uh-huh I believe you *rolls eyes*

**Percy Jackson: **Shut up Pinecone Face

**Zeus: **Did you just call my daughter pinecone face?

**Percy Jackson: ***Gulp* (Runs away as fast a he can)

* * *

**Travis Stoll posted a new video: Percy getting hit with a lightning bolt!**

**(Thalia Grace, Zeus, Ares, and 18 others like this) **

**Annabeth Chase: **Ooh, look fried seaweed brain! Ha-ha!

**Hermes: **Man that must hurt!

**Percy Jackson: **It did! =(

**Ares: **Ha-ha, what a sissy!

**Zeus: **You want to feel the lightning bolt too Ares?

**Ares: **Nah, I'll pass.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase changed her name to: Annabeth Jackson**

**(Aphrodite, Percy Jackson, and 37 other people like this) **

**Athena: **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

**Annabeth Jackson: ***Gulp* Percy, you better run!

**Aphrodite: ***Squeal* Ah! What's next? Little Percy and Annabeth kids running around the camp? Ooh, if you guys have a girl name her Selina!

**Athena: **KIDS! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO HAVE KIDS WITH THAT!

**Luke Castellan: **DISLIKE

**Percy Jackson: **Why did you dislike?

**Luke Castellan: **I-I still like Annabeth. *Gulp*

**Percy Jackson: **WHAT IN THE HADES?

**Annabeth Jackson: **WHAT IN THE HADES?

**Thalia Grace: **WHAT IN THE HADES?

**Nico Di Angelo: **WHAT IN THE HADES?

**Hades: **Seriously stop!

* * *

**Aphrodite: I can't wait for Annabeth and Percy to have kids! **

**(People are too afraid to like, or else Athena might blast them to bits.) **

**Athena: **What in the Hades are you talking about? They are not having kids.

**Aphrodite: **Well from the rate at there going … you may never know?

**Athena: **APHRODITE!

**Aphrodite: ***Gulp* O.o

* * *

**Apollo posted a new video: Athena beats up Aphrodite!**

**(Athena, Hermes, and 2 other people like this.) **

**Ares: **Do not mess up my girlfriends face!

**Hephaestus: **When are you guys going to get it? I have a Facebook too!

* * *

**Travis and Katie are in a relationship. **

**(Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and 29 other people like this) **

**Aphrodite: **Aw…

**Hermes: **Way to go son!

**Demeter: **Better than Hades!

**Travis Stoll: **I got the perfect gift for you!

**Demeter: **It better not be that!

**Hermes: **O.o

**Katie Gardner: **Mom!

* * *

**Annabeth Jackson: My mom is giving Percy the talk. O.o **

**(Athena, Ares, and 3 other people like this) **

**Percy Jackson: **I'm scarred for life!

**Athena: **It wasn't that bad!

**Percy Jackson: **You threatened to rip off my manhood!

**Athena: **As if you have any!

**Annabeth Jackson: **Oh he does!

**Athena: **WHAT!

* * *

**A/N Ooh, that's one pissed of Athena. Please review and tell me what you think! I hope it's not too short! IMPORTANT: Should I add in Thalico? I really need help on this decision! Please review ant tell me what I should do! **


	3. Truth or Dare!

**Heroes on Facebook Chapter 3 **

**Oh My Gods! You guys are the best reviewers a girl can have. I can't believe you guys motivated me to write THREE chapters in one day! Thank you guys so much. So most of you said you wanted Thalico, so here it is. I apologize if you don't like Thalico, but most of the readers want it. I mad a ton of cookies for you guys! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Hope there enough. So a big thank you for being the wonderful people and readers you are! I hope you're satisfied with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

* * *

**Athena: Annabeth Chase, you answer me now! Did you or did you not? You know what I mean!**

**(Nobody likes this for the sakes of their life) **

**Travis Stoll: **What exactly do you mean *Eyebrow raised suspiciously*

**Nico Di Angelo: **Go Percy! So how was she?

**Athena: **NICO!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Dad I'll see you in a few hours. I'll be dead by then. Oh Athena when you kill me please make it quick! Here's my will. Percy will get my laptop. Travis will get my drachmas. Grover could use my room.

**Percy Jackson: **Nico you better run!

**Athena: **You have to run too Percy!

**Percy Jackson: **Yikes!

* * *

**Connor Stoll posted a new video: Nico and Percy getting chased by VERY angry owls. **

**(Athena, Ares, and 2 others like this) **

**Annabeth Jackson: **Mom, all I did was walk in on him when he was using the bathroom! Nothing more!

**Athena: **Alright, I'll spare him.

**Hades: **Nico too!

**Athena: **Fine, you guys are no fun!

**Ares: **Ha-ha, I'm really considering of using owls to whoop peoples asses!

* * *

**Hermes posted a new picture: Zeus picking his nose!**

**(No likes) **

**Jason Grace: **Ugh Dad! How am I related to you?

**Thalia Grace: **Right now I'm wondering the same thing.

**Clarisse LaRue: **I'm scarred for life.

**Annabeth Jackson: **Me too!

**Percy Jackson: **Ditto!

**Zeus: **Hey Hermes, what's the size of your neck?

**Hermes: **I don't know…

**Zeus: **Hmm… Let me check!

* * *

**Ares posted a new video: Zeus choking Hermes**

**(Ares and Apollo like this) **

**Percy Jackson: **I think I know why he asked the size of Hermes neck.

**Travis Stoll: **Can you spare him?

**Hermes: **Thank you son!

**Travis Stoll: **He owes me 5 drachmas, and I still didn't get them back!

**Hermes: **'_' that's my son everyone…

**Poseidon: **You must be so proud that your son would much rather have 5 drachmas than his own father! *sarcasm*

* * *

**Percy Jackson: Give me everything tonight**

**(Annabeth Jackson Likes This) **

**Annabeth Jackson: **We might not have tomorrow

**Percy Jackson: **So let's do it tonight

**Aphrodite: **Aw, sweet Percabeth

**Athena: **What is the meaning of Let's Do It Tonight Percy? TELL ME!

**Annabeth Jackson: **Mom, it's just a song

**Athena: **Better be!

**Annabeth Jackson: **MOM! You're so embarrassing!

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo: Anybody heard of the site called FanFiction? **

**(Annabeth Jackson, Thalia Grace, and 4 other people like this) **

**Annabeth Chase: Apparently they have there own Percy Jackson archive. **

**Thalia Grace: **EW… What kind of perverted minds do these people have? I mean seriously, Nico and Percy have sex. Not happening unless…

**Nico di Angelo: **Thalia!

**Percy Jackson: **We are NOT gay. If I was, then I wouldn't be dating Annabeth!

**Annabeth Jackson: **Why are there only 10,000 stories about Percy and me?

**Piper McLean: **ONLY? You have 10x more stories than me!

**Annabeth Jackson: **Well honey, there's nothing really to write about you!

**Travis Stoll: **Oh…

**Conner Stoll: **Chick fight!

* * *

**Percy Jackson: Let's play Facebook truth or dare! Like if you want to join! **

**(Annabeth Jackson, Thalia Grace, and 45 others like this)**

**Percy Jackson: **Clarisse, truth or dare.

**Clarisse LaRue: **Dare

**Percy Jackson: **I dare you to write on your dads page: I love you, but not as a dad.

**Clarisse LaRue: **You…

* * *

**I am sorry but you are unable to see the rest of the message, as it may disturb many people with the choice of words expressed. This sentence is not that appropriate, so please continue! **

**Facebook Team **

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo: **What did you write?

**Clarisse LaRue: **You don't want to know. So Piper Truth or dare?

**Piper McLean: **Truth?

**Clarisse LaRue: **Do you like Jason?

**Piper McLean: ***Gulp* Yes…

* * *

**Piper McLean and Jason Grace are now in a relationship**

**(Aphrodite and 10 other people like this) **

**Aphrodite: **Ooh… I knew you two would be perfect for each other!

* * *

**Piper McLean: **Nico Truth or Dare?

**Nico Di Angelo: **Truth!

**Piper McLean: **Who do you like?

**Nico Di Angelo: **Thalia…

* * *

**Ooh… Cliffy! I just love the suspense! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and laughed at some parts! Again, I apologize to all the Anti-Thalico readers out there! Review and tell me what you think. Any suggestion, please don't hesitate to tell me!**


	4. Thaliaco?

**Heroes on Facebook Chapter 4 **

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update! There was a thunder storm and we had a blackout. When the power went back on, the internet connection was acting up! So I had no access to FanFiction. The only time I went on was during a party yesterday night. Here are some random treats I made for you guys: (::)(::) (::) [::] [::] [::]. So, I hope you forgive me for my tardiness, but I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys! Can you guys believe its chapter 4 already? I'm thinking of making this story longer than I expected too, because right now I can't really think of an ending. So if you have any ideas for an ending, please PM or review it! This chapter is more on the drama side, then the humor side! I hope you like it! Thanks for being my awesome readers, as always! **

**xoDorellexo**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of doing this you know! I do not own PJO. How may time do I have to say it? -_-**

* * *

**Last time on Heroes on Facebook… **

**Piper McLean: **Nico Truth or Dare?

**Nico Di Angelo: **Truth!

**Piper McLean: **Who do you like?

**Nico Di Angelo: **Thalia…

* * *

**Percy Jackson: Can you believe Nico like Thalia? **

**(Annabeth Jackson, Piper McLean, and 7 others like this) **

**Thalia Grace**: Shut up Percy!

**Artemis: **If I could, I would absolutely DISLIKE this!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Thals, please give the idea a chance!

**Artemis: **NO! Stay away from her or you'll be turned into a bunny!

**Nico Di Angelo: ***Gulp*

* * *

**Thalia Grace: I really need time to think. **

**(Nico Di Angelo likes this) **

**Nico Di Angelo: **Does that mean you'll think of it? =)

**Thalia Grace: **Maybe? Just maybe.

* * *

**Annabeth Jackson: Babies are so cute!**

**(Aphrodite Likes This) **

**Aphrodite: **I totally agree!

**Athena: **You're not planning on having a baby anytime soon. Right?

**Annabeth Jackson: **Well…

**Athena: **ANNABETH CHASE, GET YOUR ASS TO OLYMPUS NOW! Do me a favor and tell Malcolm he's the favorite child now!

**Malcolm: **Yay, I'm mom's favorite!

**Annabeth Jackson: **Mom, I was kidding, you know.

**Athena: **Okay, you're the favorite child again!

**Malcolm: **Aw, = (

* * *

**Athena: I'm wondering when Annabeth is going to change her name back? **

**(Hera and Luke Castellan like this) **

**Annabeth Jackson: **Mom, I'm not changing my name back.

**Athena: **Why not?

**Annabeth Jackson: **I plan for that to be my permanent last name soon.

**Aphrodite: **You go sister!

**Athena: **APHRODITE!

* * *

**Aphrodite: WHO TOOK MY MAKE-UP? **

**(Athena likes this) **

**Hermes: **Uh-oh

**Zeus: **I agree this can't be good!

**Ares: **Sweet! Chick fight, give me front row seats when it starts!

**Athena: **Do not mess with ME!

**Percy Jackson: **Agree!

**Thalia Grace: **I agree too!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Ditto!

**Aphrodite: **ATHENA!

**Apollo: **Yikes! This can't be good at all!

* * *

**Artemis: Athena. I see doves ripping up your paper work!**

**(Aphrodite and Ares like this) **

**Athena: **WHAT!

**Annabeth Jackson: **You DO NOT mess with Athena's paper work and get away with it!

**Percy Jackson: **I agree, Aphrodite I suggest you run!

* * *

**Thalia Grace: I'm sorry Nico! I reject your offer. Thus still making me a hunter! **

**(Artemis, Zeus, and Hades like this) **

**Nico Di Angelo: **Oh… = (

**Percy Jackson: **You don't sound like yourself!

**Jason Grace: **I agree!

**Artemis: **Nothings wrong with her!

**Hermes: **Something fishy is going on!

* * *

**Percy Jackson: Nico seems more emo than usual. He's more sad then when Bianca died, and boy was he sad! **

**(Artemis likes this) **

**Annabeth Jackson: **Wow, he must really love her!

**Percy Jackson: **Just like I love you!

**Annabeth Jackson: **Love you too!

**Aphrodite: **Aw! Sweet Percabeth moment!

**Artemis: **Yuck!

**Thalia Grace: **Well I don't like Nico; he just has to get over me!

**Artemis: **Agreed!

**Jason Grace: **Sis, this sounds nothing like you!

**Piper McLean: **I agree with Jason!

* * *

**Thalia Grace: Hey peeps, I'm back! **

**(Nico Di Angelo, Zeus, and 3 others like this) **

**Jason Grace: **What do you mean; you were on Facebook for 3 days already!

**Thalia Grace: **No… Lady Artemis sent me on a quest! While I was on it I made my decision!

**Percy Jackson: **No, you already made your decision!

**Thalia Grace: **Okay now I'm confused!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Artemis!

**Annabeth Chase: **Artemis!

**Percy Jackson: **Artemis!

**Jason Grace: **Artemis!

* * *

**Artemis: Okay I admit it! I impersonated Thalia! She forgot to log out. **

**Nico Di Angelo: **So what's your decision Thals?

**Thalia Grace: **I… um… Drum roll please!

**Percy Jackson: ***Drum roll*

**Thalia Grace: **I choose…

**Hermes: **Get on with it the suspense is killing me!

**Thalia Grace: **Nico! I'm sorry Lady Artemis!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Yes! *Does the happy dance*

**Artemis: **I guess I won't turn you into a bunny, since I impersonated you!

**Aphrodite: **THALICO! =)

* * *

**A/N that's one happy Aphrodite right there! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me what you think. Also Subscribe to my community called ~Percabeth~! The link is on my profile, so please check it out! Review to tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Crazy Pun Day!

**Heroes on Facebook Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry of not updating! My boring life has become very hectic! I have so many responsibilities! I wrote a one-shot called firework, the link is on my profile. So, I hope you forgive me for my tardiness, but I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys! I tried to be as funny as possible, but I probably did an epic fail. Thanks for always being my awesome readers and supporting me! Review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Facebook, or some of the puns I used!**

* * *

**Hermes: Let's have a crazy pun day! **

**(Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and 30 others like this) **

**Percy Jackson: **Sure! =)

**Travis Stoll: **Finally, a good idea!

* * *

**Percy Jackson: You want to hear a joke about my dick, oh wait its too long!**

**(Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Poseidon, and 2 others like this)**

**Hermes: **Good one dude!

* * *

**Annabeth Jackson: You want to hear a joke about my pussy, oh wait you'd never get it! **

**(Hermes, Percy Jackson, and 2 others like this) **

**Travis Stoll: **We all know Percy would be able to get that joke!

**Athena: **Why you little…

* * *

**We apologize again, but this message is deeply disturbing and I am sure that anyone of you would like to see it. It contains deeply mature themes, that we suggest not seeing. We apologize for this inconvenience!**

**Facebook Team **

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo: **Get ready for the ass kicking owls!

**Hermes: **Yes! I love those owls!

* * *

**Travis Stoll: Daddy help me!**

**(Athena and Ares like this) **

**Hermes: **Sorry son… but for 5 drachmas I might!

**Travis Stoll: **Fine!

**Hermes: **Athena spare him, or else I'll post the picture!

**Ares: **No don't spare him… wait what picture?

**Athena: **You wouldn't!

**Hermes: **Try me!

* * *

**Hermes posted a new picture: Our little wisdom goddess asleep! **

**(Ares, Annabeth Jackson, and 4 others like this) **

**Athena: **What the, you messed up excuse of a god! When I get my hands on you!

* * *

**We apologize again, but this message is deeply disturbing and I am sure that anyone of you would like to see it. It contains deeply mature themes, that we suggest not seeing. We apologize for this inconvenience!**

**Facebook Team **

* * *

**Ares: **Athena I never knew you were so violent. I likey!

**Aphrodite: **Athena, you stay away from my man! You already have Poseidon!

**Poseidon: **What!

* * *

**Aphrodite: Don't you guys think that Athena and Poseidon should date? They would be so cute! **

**Poseidon: **We will not and never date each other!

**Athena: **For once, I agree with you!

**Aphrodite: **Awe, didn't you feel the love in that moment?

**Percy Jackson: **Aphrodite wouldn't those two dating break up Percabeth?

**Aphrodite: **True, Athena and Poseidon you are no longer allowed to see each other!

**Athena: **Fine by me!

* * *

**Leo Valdez: Like if you want to date me! **

**(Nobody likes this) **

**Hermes: **Ha-ha! Nobody likes this! Whoever did that gets 5 drachmas!

**Aphrodite: **Aw… Poor Leo, nobody wants to date you!

**Connor Stoll: **I am a genius for doing that!

**Leo Valdez: **CONNOR!

* * *

**Annabeth Jackson: I just went on FanFiction; I am truly disgusted by how many stories are about Luke and me! Gods! Don't they know I'm dating Percy! **

**(Luke Castellan likes this) **

**Luke Castellan: **I love those stories! Hey, Annabeth why don't we make them real?

**Percy Jackson: **Why you little… Get your hands off my girl or else I'll…

* * *

**We apologize again, but this message is deeply disturbing and I am sure that anyone of you would like to see it. It contains deeply mature themes, that we suggest not seeing. We apologize for this inconvenience!**

**Facebook Team **

* * *

**Ares: **I'm really starting to like those messages!

**Sally Jackson: **What did you type Percy?

**Percy Jackson: **WTF! Mom, you have a Facebook?

**Sally Jackson: **Honey, what does WTF mean?

**Percy Jackson: **Uh, nothing!

**Sally Jackson: **I'll just Google it then!

**Percy Jackson: **No, I mean it means welcome to Facebook! WTF mom!

**Sally Jackson: **Aw… Thanks sweetheart!

* * *

**Ares: Guys! I found the website where Athena buys those ass kicking owls! I'm buying 56! Like if you want to buy too! **

**(Apollo, Hermes, and 45 others like this) **

**Annabeth Jackson: **You do know my mom doesn't buy her owls, right?

**Athena: **I just summon them from the forest.

**Ares: **Damn! They just shipped it! I feel so stupid for buying 56 stuffed owls!

**Hermes: **Well you already are stupid, it's just that the things you do that make you even more stupid (if that's possible).

**Nico Di Angelo: **What the Hades are you trying to say?

**Hades: **Stop saying what the Hades!

**Annabeth Chase: **But, you just said it yourself!

**Hades: **-_-

* * *

**A/N Again I apologize for no updating! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was a little short! Review and tell me what you think! =D **


	6. Vampire and Ass Kicking?

**Heroes on Facebook Chapter 6 **

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I won't be able to update tomorrow because it's my friends sweet 16! So today I'm going to make 2-3 chapters. I have a ton of ideas. I've noticed that I always had Athena or Percy update, so I wanted to do different people! Review to tell me what you think! **

**xoDorellexo **

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own PJO! Happy? I'm not! **

* * *

**Apollo: "vampires suck" is going to be an epic movie! **

**(Hermes like this) **

**Percy Jackson: **I'm no genius, but even I know that movie is not going to be epic.

**Artemis: ***Face palm* my brother is truly idiot, that even I think there's no hope for him to be normal!

**Nico Di Angelo: **I feel so bad for you Artemis. I totally agree with Percy!

**Athena: **Have a little wisdom! How can a movie that has the word 'suck' be good? That's completely idiotic!

* * *

**Ares: My children are quiet. They've either figured out how to play together nicely, or have killed each other. Either way is fine by me. **

**Clarisse LaRue: **Wow I feel so loved! *sarcasm* -.-

**Ares: **Don't make that face!

**Clarisse LaRue: **-.-

**Percy Jackson: **-.-

**Ares: **You really want to piss me off, huh?

**Percy Jackson: **Was it that obvious? *sarcasm*

* * *

**Zeus: I love my wife**

**(Aphrodite like this) **

**Aphrodite: **Aw!

**Hera: **Uh-huh, sure you do! *sarcasm*

* * *

**Percy Jackson: Travis, People say that things happen for a reason. So when I hit you up side the head, remember I had a reason.**

**(Annabeth Jackson, Connor Stoll, and 3 others like this) **

**Travis Stoll: **But that REALLY hurt!

**Katie Gardner: **Aw… My poor baby! But still I got to high five Percy! Everyone knows Travis needs a little punch to knock some sense into him!

**Thalia Grace: **Agreed!

**Connor Stoll: **Agreed!

**Hermes: **Ditto!

**Travis Stoll: **Thanks dad! *insert sarcasm here* -.-

* * *

**Annabeth Jackson: Would like to congratulate their parents on having such an awesome daughter-well done! I turned out pretty good! =D **

**(Percy Jackson likes this) **

**Percy Jackson: **Thanks for giving birth and making the love of my life!

**Aphrodite: **Aw!

**Artemis: ***gag*

**Aphrodite: **Grow a heart!

**Artemis: **Grow a brain!

**Aphrodite: ***gasp*

**Ares: **Sweet! Chick fight, Aphrodite vs. Artemis!

* * *

**Hermes:**

Boy: hey dad I got a girlfriend

Me: Good job son!

Girl: Hey daddy I got a boyfriend

Me: *loads shotgun* Where is he, I think we need to have a little 'talk'

**(Ares likes this) **

**Ares: **Never mess with a man and his shotgun, I mean NEVER!

**Will Solace: **Remind me never to piss of Hermes when he has his shotgun with him.

**Travis Stoll: **Hey dad can I borrow your gun? I have a little… prank to do.

**Percy Jackson: **Oh gods!

**Connor Stoll: **I like the way you think, my brother! *laughs evilly*

**Hermes: **Sure son! ;D

**Nico Di Angelo: **We're dead!

**Athena: **If you touch one of my children I will personally rip off your manhood!

**Percy Jackson: **If he has one!

**Travis Stoll: **No! I might need that soon!

**Demeter: **for what? *raises eyebrow*

**Katie Gardner: **MOM!

**Travis Stoll: **Um… no comment!

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo: Facebook is like Jail, you sit around and waste time, you write on walls and you get poked by people you don't know!**

**(Hades, Percy Jackson, and 4 others like this)**

**Percy Jackson: **I've been to jail once. That's exactly what it's like in there!

**Sally Jackson: **You've been to jail? Explain yourself mister!

**Percy Jackson: **Well… It kind of involved 2 hellhounds and a Minotaur.

**Sally Jackson: **Why didn't I know of this?

**Percy Jackson: ***Cricket*

* * *

**Thalia Grace: Dear math: I am not a therapist, so solve your own problems.**

**(Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson, and 4 others like this) **

**Athena: **You don't like math?

**Thalia Grace: **Nope, I hate math!

**Annabeth Jackson: **Oh no you didn't!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Oh fight! My bet is on Thalia!

**Thalia Grace: **Aw thanks!

**Percy Jackson: **Nope, Annabeth will win. Kick her ass wise girl!

**Athena: **I finally agree with you1

**Ares: **Ass kicking girls? Man you got me hooked!

* * *

**A/N Chapter coming later today! Review to tell me what you think! **


	7. Parrots and Barbies!

**Oh my Hades! This chapter didn't come up! I just came back from my friend's house and I wanted to show her chapter 7! Then I noticed, something must've gone wrong. I am so FREAKING sorry! I just found out and went berserk! So here it is! Also I am doing a **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Well… I do not own PJO! **

* * *

**Aphrodite: What do I do when I see someone EXTREMELY GORGEOUS? I stare, I smile and when I get tired I put the mirror down**

**(Drew Tanaka and Ares like this) **

**Drew Tanaka: **I know exactly how you feel mom!

**Percy Jackson: **You have a Facebook? WTF!

**Drew Tanaka: **Why hello! ;D

**Annabeth Jackson: **Why you little…

**Drew Tanaka: **Jackson? Ha-ha! Percy doesn't try to make me jealous. I totally will go out with you!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Um… Drew if you die from Annabeth's wrath, can I have your laptop?

**Drew Tanaka: **-.-

* * *

**Jason Grace: Girls spend the first 10 years of their life's playing with Barbie's. The next 10 years of their life's they try to look like one.**

**(Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Jackson, and 4 others like this) **

**Annabeth Jackson: **It's kind of scary how accurate this is!

**Piper McLean: **Oh… How true! The Aphrodite cabin is living proof!

**Aphrodite: **I'm so proud of them!

**Thalia Grace: **Trust me I will never be one of them!

**Aphrodite: **Oh we'll see! ^.^

**Thalia Grace: **I do not like where this is going!

* * *

**Thalia Grace: wanted to kill the sexiest person alive…but suicides a crime.**

**(Zeus, Jason Grace, and Nico Di Angelo like this) **

**Zeus: **Must run in the family!

**Jason Grace: **I agree, we're pretty good looking!

**Nico Di Angelo: **I'm not sure about you too being sexy and all, but I agree with Thalia! ^.^

**Percy Jackson: **Of course you! -.- **  
**

**Hades: **I never thought I'd see my own son make that face!

* * *

**Piper McLean: I wish I had Dora's parents… They let that girl go everywhere!**

**(Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and 4 others like this) **

**Jason Grace: **Now that I think of it, it's pretty true!

**Aphrodite: **What's wrong with me?

**Piper McLean: **A lot of things…

**Aphrodite: **I feel so loved!

**Athena: **Well you are the goddess of love!

**Aphrodite: **^.^

* * *

**Artemis: When a lady had a nice time with a guy, she looks forward for the next moment and the guys look forward for the next chick.**

**(Athena likes this) **

**Athena: **Oh this is so true!

**Poseidon: **You know we find this stuff offending!

**Athena: **I know! ^.^

* * *

**Connor Stoll: I am proud of myself. I finished the puzzle in just 6 months while the box said 2 to 4 years.**

**(Travis Stoll likes this) **

**Travis Stoll: **I know right? It was so hard!

**Kate Gardner: **Did they get dropped on there head when they were babies?

**Hermes: **I think so!

**Athena: **Idiots!

**Travis Stoll:** Thanks for the support! -.-

* * *

**Sally Jackson: Children – You spend the first 2 years of their life teaching them to walk and talk. Then you spend the next 16 years telling them to sit down and shut-up.**

**(Hera likes this) **

**Hera: **I agree!

**Percy Jackson: **Feeling the love mom, feeling the love!

**Nico Di Angelo: **Ha-ha sucker!

**Percy Jackson: **Fine! No cookies for you!

**Nico Di Angelo: **That's torture!

* * *

**Hades: I'm not lazy… I'm just conserving energy**

**(Nico Di Angelo likes this) **

**Nico Di Angelo: **I agree dad!

**Demeter: **Persephone! What do you find in him that's actually nice!

**Hades: **Shut up!

**Persephone: **Mother!

**Demeter: **Fine!

* * *

**Travis Stoll: is going to buy a parrot and then teach it to say, "Help! I've been turned into a parrot!"**

**(Connor Stoll, Apollo, and Hermes likes this) **

**Chris Rodriguez: **How am I related to you guys!

**Apollo: **A plan worthy of Athena!

**Athena: **That will never happen!

**Hermes: **We'll see!

* * *

**Leo Valdez: is going to change his name to Simon and then go around speaking in third person.**

**(Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, and Hermes like this) **

**Hermes: **My children are finally rubbing off on you!

**Leo Valdez: **NO!

**Jason Grace: **Sorry bro!

* * *

**A/N here we go! I hope I'll update by next week! Review to tell me what you think! **


	8. Crayola and Upside Down?

**Heroes Chapter 8 **

**Hey guys! I had some free time and typed this up! I tried my best to be funny, but probably did an epic fail. Remember to subscribe to my community (Link found at my profile) Also, this is very IMPORTANT! I am starting a serious multi chapter story! It will be called: This Love is Real. It's about Logan Lerman and Alexandria Daddario falling in love. It will hopefully be up by tomorrow night. REMINDER: This is only a 10 chapter story. IF, emphasis on if, I finish This Love Is Real, then I can assure you I will continue this story! I apologize if some of the words are hard to read, *hint* there upside down *hint*! So without further ado *drum roll* I present chapter 8!**

**Me: Hey Percy! **

**Percy: Hi? Where's Rick? You are a girl so he is definitely not you! **

**Me: I know, that's why I don't PJO! Thanks for making me feel better! *insert sarcasm here* **

**Percy: Sorry? **

**Me: Humph! *crosses her arms and pouts like a five year old* **

* * *

**Hermes: decided to burn lots of calories today so I set a fat kid on fire!**

**(Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Apollo, and 2 others like this) **

**Apollo: **Ooh! Can I join? It sounds like fun!

**Artemis: **Fun? It sounds like fun for retards!

**Apollo: **Exactly!

**Artemis: ***Face palm*

**Athena: **I agree with Artemis!

**Connor Stoll: **Dad…

**Travis Stoll: **You can…

**Connor Stoll: **Count us…

**Travis Stoll: **In!

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo: slept like a baby last night…. Waking up every 3 hours crying for food.**

**(Percy Jackson likes this) **

**Thalia Grace: **Do you know how many sandwiches I made for him last night?

**Annabeth Jackson: **I hear you sister! Percy was complaining about the bread being to dry! Than let him makes his own sandwiches!

**Percy Jackson: **On my offense, they were dry…

**Annabeth Jackson: **Ugh!

**Athena: **Why do you even put up with him?

**Luke Castellan: **Exactly, you could've had me!

**Percy Jackson: **Why you little…

* * *

**The words that were expressed by the user were not that appropriate, so we had to block out the rest of the message. Please continue, and we apologize for this inconvenience! **

**Facebook Team**

* * *

**Annabeth Jackson: **Mom: because I love him! Luke: I do not like you like that!

* * *

**Percy Jackson: if only life came with a ◄◄ REW ► PLAY ▌▌PAUSE █▌STOP **

**(Annabeth Jackson, Zeus, and 47 others like this) **

**Thalia Grace: **If only life were that easy!

**Annabeth Jackson: **If only, then we could've avoided the whole Kronos thing!

**Luke Castellan: **And I could've been alive and dating Annabeth! Right?

**Percy Jackson: **No!

**Athena: **Yes!

**Annabeth Jackson: **No!

**Luke Castellan: **Humph!

* * *

**Percy Jackson: Teaching your own mother how to use Facebook is like willingly signing your own death warrant.**

**(Annabeth Jackson, Hermes, and 57 others like this) **

**Sally Jackson: **What! It can't be that bad!

**Percy Jackson: **Oh it was!

**Sally Jackson: **Fine no blue cookies for you!

**Nico Di Angelo: **NO!

**Hermes: **NO!

**Percy Jackson: **NOOOOOO! That's worse than the Minotaur!

**Nico Di Angelo: **I agree!

**Hermes: **It can't be that bad!

**Percy Jackson: **Mom, give him a cookie!

**Hermes: **OMFG! That is torture!

* * *

**Jason Grace: ¡ǝɯıʇ ǝɯɐs ǝɥʇ ʇɐ ʞooqǝɔɐɟ ǝsn puɐ puɐʇspuɐɥ ɐ op ʎ**ןן**ɐuıɟ uɐɔ**

**(Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Percy Jackson, and 13 others like this) **

**Leo Valdez: **Dude, THAT'S AWESOME!

**Piper McLean: **I'm impressed!

**Jason Grace: **I know right!

**Thalia Grace: **The ego enlarges!

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue: wants to merge My Space, Facebook, You Tube and Twitter and call it: MY FACE YOU TWIT.**

**(Ares likes this) **

**Ares: **I know right! I'm so proud to have you as my daughter!

**Percy Jackson: **That explains the smell!

**Annabeth Jackson: **Oh holy Zeus, just like day one again!

* * *

**Hera: ʎɐqǝ uo pɹɐoqʎǝʞ ɐ ʎnq ı ǝɯıʇ ʇsɐ**ן **ǝɥʇ sı sıɥʇ**

**(Hermes, Zeus, and 4 others like this) **

**Hermes: **Been there, bought that!

**Zeus: **You get a refund, right?

**Hera: **Um… No!

**Zeus: **Great a waste of money!

**Percy Jackson: **You're a god and your worried about money?

* * *

**Hades: is loading ████████████ 99%**

**(Demeter, Nico Di Angelo, and 7 others like this) **

**Demeter: **Good! Keep it like that!

**Hades: **Why you…

**Nico Di Angelo: **I totally agree…

**Hades: **Why thank you son :D

**Nico Di Angelo: **Demeter!

**Demeter: **At least you're better than your father!

**Hades: **-.-

* * *

**Annabeth Jackson: is coloring on you wall with ((̲̅ ̲̅(̲̅C̲̅r̲̅a̲̅y̲̅o̲̅l̲̲̅̅a̲̅( ̲̅̅(( **

**(Percy Jackson, Travis Stoll, and 3 others like this) **

**Hermes: **Ooh, I want a crayola!

**Travis Stoll: **Me too! I want blue!

**Annabeth Jackson: **Here you go!** ((****̲̅****̲̅****(****̲̅****C****̲̅****r****̲̅****a****̲̅****y****̲̅****o****̲̅****l****̲̲̅̅****a****̲̅****( ****̲̅̅****((((****̲̅****̲̅****(****̲̅****C****̲̅****r****̲̅****a****̲̅****y****̲̅****o****̲̅****l****̲̲̅̅****a****̲̅****( ****̲̅̅****((**

**Travis Stoll: **Aw! I didn't get blue!

* * *

**Ares: Don't you find it Funny that after Monday (M) and Tuesday (T), the rest of the week says WTF?**

**(Clarisse LaRue likes this) **

**Sally Jackson: **Why would Welcome to Facebook be on the calendar?

**Clarisse LaRue: ***face palm*

* * *

**A/N so here you go! Review to tell me what you think! Happy reading! **


	9. Last Chapter

**Heroes on Facebook chapter 9 **

**Hey guys! Sadly, this is the last chapter of the story. Somebody PM me that I wasn't allowed to do these stories, that got me really confused. Then I read a story by a fellow writer and found out she was having the same problems as well. I need to look on deeper into the situation, then one day I will continue this story. Sorry if this is short! **

**xoDorellexo **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO because I am a girl and Rick is a guy.**

* * *

**Leo Valdez: What's wrong with the internet, it's so slow nowadays. **

**(Percy Jackson, Annabeth Jackson, and 4 others like this) **

**Connor Stoll: **Dad's in one of his moods, again.

**Travis Stoll: **Apparently his prank backfired and he's pretty upset about that.

**Percy Jackson: **Oh, well maybe it'll get better in a few days.

**Travis Stoll: How do you get a tissue to dance? You put a little boogie in it! (A/N got that from footloose) **

**(Connor Stoll, Apollo, and 2 others like this) **

**Connor Stoll: **Oh, I get it!

**Apollo: **A DANCING TISSUE! So freaking awesome!

**Leo Valdez: **I have to agree with Apollo!

**Hephaestus: **What have you done to my son?

**Artemis: My favorite song so far is: Who rule the world? Girls! It's so true!**

**(Athena, Aphrodite, Annabeth Jackson, and 52 others like this) **

**Athena: **That song is so true!

**Poseidon: **I think they need to change it! Who rule the world? Boys!

**Athena: **But! You're not a boy!

**Apollo: **She got you there Uncle P!

**Hermes: Who wants to play would you rather? **

**(Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and 19 others like this) **

**Athena: **Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

**Apollo: **You're just a party pooper!

**Athena: **Oh really? *laughs evilly*

**Apollo: ***gulp*

**Ares: Posted a new video: Apollo getting pooped on by owls! **

**(Athena, Artemis, and 4 others like this) **

**Athena: **So, what do you have to say about pooper now, huh?

**Apollo: **Never again!

**Artemis: **Best video I've seen in a while!

**Hephaestus: I am sorry to tell you this, but my newest creation is currently going to go under progress. So Facebook will no longer be available for a bit. **

**Connor Stoll: **Remind me again, why are we on Facebook?

**Percy Jackson: **Because… We are heroes on Facebook!

**A/N So short I know! So this is goodbye for now! I apologize again. I am really confused right now! Happy Reading! **


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

**Hey guys! So I read some of the reviews and some of you said it was written on the guidelines. I checked if it was true and it said: Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries. It doesn't really look so good now, but maybe I will continue. For now though, I will be focusing on my brand new story: This Love Is Real. I apologize for this new, but I hope you will check it out. It'll be up sometime this week. So please check that out and tell me what you think. Happy Reading! **

**~Love-Learn-Laugh-Live **

**P.S If you have anymore news or comments on this subject, like a loophole for this rule, please PM me or review. Love ya guys! **


	11. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! This is an important authors note. I will be posting this on all of my stories. I apologize if you think this is a chapter. IMPORTANT: I will be changing my pen name. I'm still generating ideas, but my name will change. So don't freak that the name is different or something like that. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you will continue to view my stories. Happy reading! 


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am sorry for the inconvience but my account got a very bad bug on it transferred from my old computer. Unless I want this bug to spread further I have to make a new account. If your interested please feel free to contact me by PM. I'm so sorry! FanFiction does not want this bug to go on there website so I can no longer use this account. Thank you all so much for being my amazing readers!


End file.
